miiverse_evolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bika
Bika is the game's main protagonist. Introduction in the story Weapons The protagonist can use every weapon in the game except the Chu Blade, the Scepter of Darkness, and several other special weapons which are character exclusive. She has the largest selection of weapons in the game. She has her own character exclusives. Evolution Sword Unlocked right before the final chapter. It is the strongest weapon in the game and it is similar to the True Chu Blade. Attacks Bika has a very large movepool, so we'll split this in to several sections. Sword-based attacks His sword based attack's are very similar to Sakuraichu's. # Basic Slash (very good attack at the start, becomes useless later) # Double Slash (hits twice, useful for a little longer than basic slash) # Slash, Stab, Slash (hits three times, inflicts bleeding status) # Speed Slash (Always hits first, mediocre damage, stays useful for a while) # Unleashed Speed Slash (Always hits first, okay damage, stays useful for longer than Speed Slash) # Cross Attack (May hit twice, high damage, pretty useful) # Spin Slash (High damage, can paralyze) # Slash, Hit, Slash, Hit, Slash, Hit (Insane damage, hits six times, unlocked with Evolution Blade) Status/Stat moves He is pretty similar to Sakuraichu in this section too. # Peekaboo (Bika makes herself immune to all damage for one turn) # Defense Up (Raises another party member's defense) # Sacrifice (Severely lowers another party member's attack to boost his own) # Substitute (Bika boosts her defenses by a shit-ton, unlocked with the Evolution Blade) # Lucky Day (raises another party member's luck) # Confusion (Confuses the opponent) Role Switch # Defense: Resets previous stat boosts. Severely lowers speed, severely boosts defense and resistance # Magic: Resets previous stat boosts. Severely lowers physical and defense, severely boosts magic # Physical: Resets previous stat boosts. Severely lowers magic and speed, massive boost to physical # Speed: Resets previous stat boosts. Lowers magic, offense and defense, huge boosts to speed and evasion. # Luck: Resets previous stat boosts. Lowers defense, raises luck. # Reset: Resets all stat changes. Magic # Thunder (High damage, paralyzes opponent) # Fire (High damage, burns opponents) # Dark Poison (Low damage, always poisons the opponent unless they are immune) # Explosion Magic (High damage, burns, outclasses fire) # Meteor Summon (Massive damage, but does recoil damage) # Dark Energy (Medium damage, no special effects) Healing abilities ADD MORE Stats Bika has very average stats in everything, making her very well-rounded. She can change that with the Role Switch abilities. Role Switch will completely change how Bika plays and with it, she can become a good healer, tank, staller, wall or offender. In Super Smashverse Bika is set to appear in Super Smashverse. She uses the default blade (her starting weapon), magic and Role Change. She is very well rounded and average at everything by default. Moveset *Shield: Peekaboo *Up special: Spin Slash. This is similar to Link's up special special. *Side special: Meteor summon. Depending on how long you hold the button, the meteors will have greater range. *Down special: Explosion Magic. This is a unique counter. When an opponent attacks you and you perform this attack, the attack's damage will be cancelled and Bika will use Explosion Magic, which burns the opponent. *Neutral special: Role Change. This is like Shulk's Monado Arts. She can use Magic, Defense, Speed, Physical, Reset and Jump. *Up smash: Slash, Stab, Slash. *Forward smash: Double Slash. *Down smash: Basic Slash. *Jab: Based on Slash, Stab, Slash. Rearranged to be Slash, Slash, Stab. *Side tilt: Speed Slash. This has higher priority than anything else in the game. *Up tilt: Unleashed Speed Slash. This is like his side tilt but stronger. *Up air: Another Speed Slash. *Forward air: Basic Slash. This is a very quick attack, making it one of Bika's best. *Down air: Protagonist throws a meteor below her. This creates an explosion on contact and meteor smashes opponents. *Back air: A slower version of forward air that is slower, but does much more knockback. *Neutral air: Spins around. *Pummel: Weak Thunder. *Up throw: Thunder. *Back throw: Dark Poison. Kill throw. *Forward throw: Freeze. Bika holds the opponent in the air and inflicts freeze on them. *Down throw: Fire. *Final Smash: Ally Summon. Protagonist summons Richie, Sakuraichu and DB to finish off the opponent, similar to Shulk's final smash. If Richie and/or Sakuraichu are in the battle, they are replaced by Kyon and Robert respectively. Category:Party Members